An Unwelcomed Life
by mandee81
Summary: Bella Swan is yearning for change, a refuge from her current life with her mom and abusive step dad. She moves to Forks, WA and finds a change indeed while walking in the forrest, will she embrace this new life all it has to offer? or revolt?
1. Chapter 1

UNWELCOMED LIFE

to Forks

I still can't believe I had ever considered this to be a great place to finish out high school. What was I thinking? Rainy, gray, wet, and dreary, these are not words that lift someone up. They don't make one want to move on to better things, rather to wallow even further into despair. This was not going to help my frame of mind. I had to push all these things into the back of my ever hurting mental state if I was ever going to over come the events in Phoenix. Yes, it was my idea to come live with my Dad here in Forks, and it was my idea to not make a big ordeal about it, but it was Phil who was the catalyst in the decision and it is Phil who I need to over come. Phil. How did my mom ever fall for him? As full of life, sporadic and incapable of making a good decision on her own, I never thought she would be so blinded by such a dark and obviously dangerous man. I am sure there were qualities that drew her to him in the beginning, but I couldn't stomach him from the start, and unfortunately I experienced all to soon why I felt that sick feeling to begin with……."Bella…….Bella…….uh….are you ok?"

"Oh, sorry Char- I mean Dad, I was taking in the scenery, what were you saying?"

"I was just letting you know that I am glad you came to stay with me, I……um……have really missed you Bells."

I know that was terribly hard for Charlie to say out loud, I felt bad that he had to repeat it. I need to pay more attention. Charlie was a good dad, when I came to visit, and always the occasional phone call to just say hi, but we really didn't talk much, about things that mattered and especially not our feelings. He was kind enough to take me in on such short notice.

"I am glad you let me come, I don't want to impose-"

"Now Bella, you are my Daughter, I know I don't say much but I am glad to have you." Charlie looked away quickly, keeping his eyes fixed on the road ahead.

"Thanks dad." I Tried to hold in the tears, there was no reason for Charlie to get upset at the real reason I came to live with him. Who was I kidding; he probably wouldn't believe me, just as Renee hadn't.

Charlie started to say something and then quickly changed his mind. I decided to take the pressure off of him and ask the question that has been burning in my mind since the plane landed,

"Dad?" He didn't take his eyes off the road, of that I was grateful.

"Did mom tell you why I wanted to come here?"

He tapped his hands on the wheel, and sighed heavily, "No, not even a hint Bells, I was hoping you would tell me what changed your mind after all these years."

"Oh"

That is all I could manage till I came up with a safe response that he couldn't look into with his superior Police chief skills.

"I just wanted to get to know you better, before I left for college, and taking care of Renee is a bit overwhelming right now. I think Phil can manage for a little bit."

I tried to not flinch when I said his name. I failed miserably. I hoped Charlie hadn't seen it, but he did. And being the kind of man he is, he let it go, I am sure to question me at a better time. He wasn't going to just forget about it though, I was never that lucky. I appreciated the leeway at the moment though; I wouldn't know where to start if he asked anyways.

As we pulled into the driveway of the house that never changed I noticed a faded red, really old, pick up truck on the side of the yard, Charlie caught me eyeing it, "you like it Bella?" I didn't know why, but I said "yes, it is very, um, hearty."

"Well, it is yours, I didn't think you wanted me to drag you around town in the cruiser" he rubbed his hands on the back of his neck, he seemed unsure if I would like it or not so I eased his discomfort immediately, "WOW, are you serious? You didn't have to get me a vehicle dad, but I really love it……it runs, right?"

He laughed at that "Of course Bells, only the best for my daughter."

At that moment I felt like even in the dreary town of Forks, with all the gray and rain, I might have a chance to feel normal again.

Laying on my bed that night, looking at the never changing time capsule of a room that I was to dub my own till graduation, I was thinking back on Phoenix, Bad idea……..But I couldn't close my eyes and go to sleep, even though I was hundreds of miles away from Phil, I couldn't relax enough………would he somehow trail me up here? Would he somehow get into Charlie's house? Would he sneak into my room? Would he climb under my covers and whisper disgusting things in my ear with his hot horrible breath? Would he proceed to touch and pull at my cloths and tell me that if I screamed he would slice mine and my mother's throat? And at that thought I jumped up and ran to the door, I locked it quickly and like a child threw on the lights. I looked in my closet and under my bed. After I was thoroughly satisfied at the security of my room, leaving the lights on, I climbed under my covers and slowly my heavy, wet, red rimmed eyes were succumbing to sleep. I could only pray that the nightmares wouldn't come tonight. But as usual, luck didn't like me.

……….I woke up only to realize that I couldn't move, I was being held down forcefully. I tried to get away, but my arm was in so much pain, and I looked up to see a sinister evil pair of eyes. "Just lay down Bella, you know if you struggle this will take longer……."

I was suffocating, I was trying to do just what he said but my reflexes told me to fight.

"Please Phil, I wont tell my mom, just please stop doing this to me!" I begged and begged, this night as well as many nights before. When he was done, that familiar feeling came over me……I was warm and fuzzy…..they were different ones every night, but tonight I felt as though I wouldn't make it out alive. My world was crashing down in front of me. The walls were melting and Phil was intently watching but he seemed to be fading away as well. I felt pain in my head first, then it traveled down to my spine and to my legs finally my toes, I was incapacitated, I could see and hear but not move or respond. This was different drug indeed, and it terrified me to speculate why he injected this particular one……………

I awoke in a soaking wet sweaty state of panic, I had been trained not to scream out, but in my mind I was internally shrieking. I rolled up my long sleeves and checked my arm, there was indeed a cluster of tracks, but nothing new. I breathed a sigh of relief, and looked at my clock. 5:30 in the morning. I was not going back to sleep now so I started to get ready for school. As the water fell on my skin I looked down to see physically see what had brought me to forks. That night in my dream was the last time. I had endured too many nights of torture, each night escalating into more and more pain. I was done with it. I quickly got out and covered my scarred body. I threw on some jeans and long sleeved t-shirt; thank God for the cold weather of Forks, it was getting really hard to come up with excuses to wear long sleeves in sunny hot Arizona.

By the time I was dressed and got a bite to eat it was still too early to head to school. Charlie had already left for work, so I decided to take a walk in the woods behind the house. I wanted to clear my head and be able to focus on the day ahead. And I loved to walk. There is nothing more peaceful than walking. There was green everywhere, even where it shouldn't be, amazing. There was such a clean, clear smell, like after a fresh rain, but it hadn't, it was just residually wet all the time. It was actually quite breathtaking. I only missed the sun for a fraction of a second, the sun only reminded me of phoenix, and so I didn't miss it that much.

I only realized I wasn't paying attention to where I was going when I smacked my head on the ground. Great, a flesh wound for school, what a great way to start my first day. I didn't get to wallow long though. Right in front of me stood the most beautiful creature, and I say creature because he was unearthly breathtaking. He had the most beautiful messy bronze hair. I was captivated by his perfect lips and smooth pale skin. I wanted to reach out and touch him, to see if he was real. He smiled at me, but his eyes were black, dark and……hungry? The second I registered this being in front of me he was holding me, tight, and almost painfully, and he smiled at me, a crooked dazzling smile, I couldn't breath. I didn't try. He whispered something, I believe it was "….Singing to me…." or something like that.

I still didn't breath. His fragrance was taking me over, as I was finally able to breath I drank in his intoxicating alluring smell, part of me wondered if I should be afraid, but he was just to beautiful. As I was internally battling with my thoughts, he made my decision for me.

Be afraid.

This beautiful being reached his head down and very gently licked the now oozing cut on my head from my fall. He closed his eyes and dipped his mouth to the hollow of my neck. The only thing I could comprehend was the agony coming from that point in my body, was he drinking me? This couldn't be happening, I know Phil was a monster of sorts, but this, is a real monster. How can that be, he is too beautiful. Can this even happen? I started to feel faint, and I was losing the battle to stay awake when I was thrown to the ground. And I caught sight of a blur, long golden hair, and another blur, short black hair, and a third blur, huge man, black hair.

What was going on?

I vaguely remember the voices…… "Edward, what are you doing??" ………….."What about Carlisle" …….. "We liked it here"……… "If we don't finish she will be one of us…………" "…….um……she will be, it is already clear……"

What did this mean? I couldn't concentrate any further, the burning within me was more than I could handle, I couldn't breath, I couldn't think, I was burning, and charred from the inside, slowly the fire crept to all of my appendages, and I wanted to scream, I cant tell if I did. All I could think of clearly was those black eyes and his name, the only name that I heard, Edward.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Awake

I don't know how long it had been since I had a single coherent thought. I really couldn't say I could remember when didn't feel like ripping my own body to shreds. I don't actually know when the fire was put out fully, though I am sure there mustn't be much of me left. I do know that when I did start to feel something, I felt everything, when I tried to focus on sound; I heard things that aught not be possible. I did know from the various sounds, scents and feel of things that I must be dreaming. I quickly tried to wake myself, in doing so I invited an onslaught of visual stimuli that I could comprehend fully, even though I shouldn't be. I closed my eyes tight……._Wake up bella…. _My internal voice was screaming at me, only to be matched by and external voice imitating my own wishes. Who else is with me? Where am I? Why don't I remember anything? Wait, I do remember something……

"Bella"

Wait, I don't know that voice, and it is not in my head……._open your eyes Bella!_

"Bella, we just want to help you, will you let us?"

My senses were immediately thrown into protective mode, my eyes shot open and I recoiled from the sounds, from the voice. I found myself in a defensive crouch, my back to the corner of the room and let the onslaught of images take over my senses. I was face to face with the most beautiful creatures I have ever encountered, save for the inhumanly beautiful being that attacked me which I did not see at present. Who are they? Why have they cornered me? How do I get out?

"Bella, I am Alice" I look directly at the pixie like tiny girl. Her eyes bore into my own as if she were trying to communicate through my mind. My gaze shifted to her left and I saw an equally beautiful man, wavy blond hair and a pensive look across his face. He had what appeared to be scars all over his immaculate face and arms and no doubt with that many visible I am sure more were hidden. So sad, what happened to him?

"I'm ……"I tried to speak, but what came out of what I assumed was my own vocal chords was an unfamiliar melody. "I am Bella, I think. Who are you? Am I Dead?"

She looked sheepishly at the floor and muttered something so quickly that if I had not possessed the senses I currently had I would not have heard her. "We are vampires, while our bodies are in fact dead we are immortal, and you now are one of us." She waited for my response, and aside from my mouth being in a state of permanent shock, I had no response. Impossible, there are no such creatures; this is one of my craziest dreams yet. Alice looked up at me and her eyes glazed over and when she regained visual stimuli she started jumping up and down and bouncing around the room and took me quite off guard so I got low again and was preparing to pounce on the little thing when I was smacked into hard and pinned against the wall. i tried to make sense of the moment, and went into fight mode, there was a mammoth beast of a man on me and it looked like he was using all of his strength and then some to keep me in one place. A guttural feral growl from the pit of my stomach let loose and I froze. What the heck was that?

I looked at the people in the room, all of their pale beautiful faces, golden eyes and perfect stature. I didn't know where to go from here, there is a larger than life man pinning me to the ground, I growl at people and my voice is unearthly. I needed some sort of sense in this weird dream. "Can someone please tell me happened?"

"Well Bella, what do you actually remember?" Alice was completely still right now, I am sure so I wouldn't freak out on her again.

"I remember my name, my mom and………OH." Oh my gosh, what did Phil do to me this time? How did he find me? _I thought I was safe!_

"Safe from what" the small girl wondered. I didn't realize I had said it out loud.

I didn't know if I could trust these beings, they could be working for Phil, no doubt about it, I am sure they were. What do I say to secure my own safety in this mess? "Is this a laboratory, or some sort of science research lab? Who runs it? How could Charlie turn me over?" I started sobbing at this point, it was more of a painful thing actually, there was no release of tears, my eyes stung and burned and upon noticing my eyes burning I toke note of another burn, "May I have some water please?" I hope I am allowed a drink, this burning will indeed make me go crazy!

"Well first off, we are certainly not a science lab, or research facility of any sort, although Carlisle wouldn't be apposed to such an idea, and Charlie does not know where you are at all right now." She seemed to flinch on the last bit of info.

"Where is he? Can I see him please?"

"No Bella, I don't think you understand, you are in fact a vampire, and you must now learn to embrace our world, I am so sorry this life was thrust upon you in such a violent manner, but I know for a fact this will work out for the best and we are going to be the best of friends, you just need to trust us. I suppose we don't deserve your trust yet, maybe you can just listen for a bit. If you feel that what we say is true then we would welcome you into our family with open arms, but you have to accept our lifestyle, and, well I am getting ahead of myself, please, we just want to help you the best we can Bella."

"Help me, from what? You can help me by taking me home so Charlie doesn't have a canary trying to find me, how long have I been gone?"

"Please believe me when I tell you that you can not go back to Charlie. Not today, not ever. We are so sorry."

"Why are you sorry Alice, did you do this to me? I seem to remember only one thing and it involves a beautiful man licking my head wound and then sticking his sharp……teeth……into my…….neck…..OH MY FRICK, your serious, I am a vampire now, I was bitten by a, one of you, and now I am a vampire!"

I started to panic and I had no idea how to process this information. All of a sudden I felt caged, trapped. My sense of needing to leave was overpowering my curiosity about my current situation; I looked frantically around the room for an exit. Perfect, a window. Before anyone could process my movements I bolted and flew quite literally out of the window. I some how managed to bring the ground slowly to my feet, and that is exactly the order it felt like. I ran as fast as I could and did not look back. I must have been flying, how is this possible, I expected trip and fall at some point very soon. This is not happening.

I noticed the rain droplets one by one as the made contact with the leaves on the trees and the rocks and each blade of grass. I noticed the twigs and sticks and trees as they moved pass me without a second glance. I could smell every dirt particle and various types of leaves, bugs, river, rocks, and what is that?? I took a deep inhale and was drawn almost hypnotically to the creature moving ahead of me. I did not take notice of his cries, or his ridiculous attempts to get me off of him. I finished with ease and as the last drop of blood was sucked out of this man I dropped him. What did I do? "Bella?" I turned quickly and was knocked back by an even sweeter scent, I held my breath because I was looking directly in the eyes that were my own. Charlie.

"Dad, Please stay back, I don't know……I……didn't know……help me……please"

"Bells" he was tearing up, and fell to his knees in front of me, never taking his eyes off of me. I had just killed the leading deputy in the search for me. Well, I guess he found me.

"Dad…….I……" I Couldn't concentrate any more, his scent was billowing freely and no amount of holding my breath was going to help me now, the frenzy took over my mind and I lunged forward only to be knocked back once again by the enormous man thing once again.

I fought him this time, hard, clawing, pushing, kicking, I realized I was hanging on to his hand, and that that hand was no longer attached to his arm. I quickly regained control, and dropped his hand to the ground.

By this time Charlie was taken quickly out of the area. I didn't get to say goodbye. I couldn't believe this was happening. I am the nightmare that I was trying to run from, I am the monster that creeps in at night and steals the innocence of others. I just wanted to be normal, and happy and have a chance at a life without fear, now I cause the fear.

"I am so, so sorry, I am not trying to be a monster……." Whispering was all I could muster at this point, but I knew he could here me.

"Hey, don't worry, Rosie takes my hand off and holds it hostage when ever she thinks i spend to much time on halo. It goes right back on, look, no harm."

I watched in awe as the man's hand fused flawlessly with his arm again, muscle to muscle as the black stuff oozed around to seal it off. Amazing, we really are immortal. But at what price?

"I'm Emmett, Sorry I have to keep taking you out today, you may as well know my name for the next time!"

"Thank you, I think?" I had no idea what else to say, he did stop me from attacking his pixie friend, and my own father, I suppose a thank you is as a good a response as any.

"Emmett, are you babysitting me? Why do you care?"

"I care because my dumb ass brooding brother didn't stay to clean up the mess that he made, no offense"

I decided to let that little comment slide, I assumed the brother figure is the one who bit me, I will ask about that later.

"So you help each other?" We started to walk back the way I ran from, I just followed, what other choice to I have anymore.

"Yeah, we are kind of a family, an unconventional family, but we really wouldn't survive in our way of life if we didn't stick close and care for each other. We don't eat people we eat animals Bella." I looked at the ground in shame and if I was still capable I would have blushed deeply for my offense.

I felt sick to my stomach as I processed the fact that I took a human life, with no effort at all. It was terrifying. If these people have a better way, then I am all for the knowledge.

"Don't feel ashamed Bella, you had no idea what you were capable of, but know that you are more than capable of taking out this entire town, so lets get back to the house and you can meet Carlisle."

"Who is Carlisle, how many of you are there?"

"There is me and my wife Rosalie, Alice and her husband Jasper, Carlisle and his wife Esme, they are for all intensive purposes our parental figures, and then there is Edward.

I gasped "Edward." That is the name, that is the brother, he is the one who hypnotized me. The black eyes.

"Where did he go?"

"When he bit you, in a moment of pure spaz and weakness that non of us can fully understand yet, he bolted."

I wonder why. Am I so terrible to be around, he didn't even know me. I know I am not as enchanting to look at as Alice, I have yet to meet the other two ladies, but something tells me I will not measure up. I must be something of an ogre if he couldn't even stay long enough to see if he killed me. We were almost to the house but I didn't want to go in. I don't want to meet more vampires, and hear their stories, and be a burden to babysit. I wasn't any better off right now than when I was Phil's test subject, Except I could certainly do something about Phil now couldn't I? I heard the voices inside the house as we approached,

"_He is not coming back anytime soon, he made a huge mistake and he will beat himself up for it for eternity now"_

"_You don't know that rose!"_

"_As long as the newbie vamp is here he will not be coming back to be constantly reminded of his own weakness, his big mistake!"_

I didn't need to see who was speaking to know that they were speaking the truth. Whatever had happened had seriously put a wedge in their family and I didn't need to stick around to make things worse. I patted Emmett on the shoulder "Thank you Emmett, sorry for being the source of your families strife……let them know that Edward can come back without anything to remind him of his _mistake_." I winced on the last word, but the truth often hurts.

I turned and before Emmet could reach out and grab me I was gone. I don't know how I got here, at the edge of the cliff but now was a good a time as any to test out my vampire weaknesses. How well can I swim, we shall see. I reached the edge, looked down to the crashing angry gray and white waves below. They looked how I felt, jumbled, dark, spinning out of control, I closed my eyes and jumped, soared and free fell. It was beautiful, I was free. So I swam in freedom for as long and as far as I could.


End file.
